


Pity The Fool Who Comes Between Them

by waiting4peterpan



Series: Josephine Lightbourne is a shitty Clarke Griffin [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waiting4peterpan/pseuds/waiting4peterpan
Summary: Murphy expected this.





	Pity The Fool Who Comes Between Them

Murphy wishes he could say he was surprised by the unfortunate turn of events that lead to him, Bellamy and Raven tying an unconscious Clarke to a chair, but he wasn’t. 

They were telling him it wasn’t Clarke at all, that she’d been body snatched. Taken over by the AI of an original settler. The chip wouldn’t come out without a command code. Raven figured they could fry it out, but that would start an all-out war so that was the last resort. 

It felt all new and all too familiar at the same time. 

What was surprising is it they were saying it wasn't Clarke's fault. 

Raven was saying it wasn’t Clarke's fault. 

That was the biggest surprise of all. 

When she finally woke up Murphy knew right away Bellamy and Raven were right about it not being Clarke. 

She rolled her neck a few times before looking up. She smiled at Bellamy before moving her gaze to him and what looked at him was not Clarke's eyes. There was a light to them, a light that died after Mount Weather. She wasn't that girl who threw all of her people to the dogs, the one who tested herself with the nightblood instead of a complete stranger. This girl wouldn’t even sacrifice a piece of bread for another person. 

“This is pointless” she cooed and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes

“She’s gone, she’s not coming back.” He could feel Raven shaking, out of anger or sadness he couldn't tell. 

“Bellamy” she tried to reason with him but he just dropped to his knees, grabbing Clarke's twisted face in his hands. 

“Clarke I know you’re in there, you are too stubborn to die. You’re not allowed to die on me. Not again.” 

“Did you never tell her that you loved her?” She sounded like she pitied him. He turns away before he throws something. 

“I didn’t but I know I will the second we get her back” 

“And we are going to get her back” Raven growled, he could hear her taking Bellamy’s spot in front of the imposter “I’ll fry you out of her head if I have to” 

“We. Erased. Her” 

Murphy finally let himself laugh, god this bitch was dumb. 

“Clarke can’t just be erased. She’s killed too many people, saved too many people to just be erased. She’s in there. And good luck when she gets to you.” 

He thinks he sees a flash of fear. 

Good. 

She should be scared. 

Because with them on the outside and Clarke on the inside she didn’t stand a chance.


End file.
